Look What the Wave Dragged In
by AAnitab
Summary: Calleigh/Frank romance, set in an alternate version of Crime Wave, i.e. Speedle's alive, etc. This is what happens when someone's restraint gets swept away. Updated with two new chapters. C/F romantic smut. Shared universe with Gatekeeper's Miami fic.
1. Puns Away

Look what the wave dragged in…

By AAnitaB

Author's notes: Don't sue me, I own nothing you'd want in the settlement.

Calleigh Duquesne/ Frank Tripp romance. CSI Miami. This is an alternate version of "Crime Wave" set in the universe shared with Gatekeeper. Speedle's alive, the team claimed Ryan for a little brother anyway, and Marisol met Horatio while Speed and Eric were figuring out what to do with Speed almost dying (again, now he will have the cleanest gun in the universe, damnit).

Rating: NC-17 for romantically smutty sex in the later chapters.

Read, enjoy, review.

Look what the wave dragged in…

By AAnitaB

Chapter one: Puns away.

"Book him, Calleigh, would you?" Horatio put on his sun glasses. "And call Tripp. No one travels alone right now." He hooked his fingers in his belt, beside his badge and gun. "It's murder out there."

Calleigh couldn't help a small grin as Detective Horatio Caine turned past her shot out window and headed for the door. He just couldn't help himself sometimes. Turning to their suspect, Calleigh gave him a bright smile. "Take a seat right over there, please, sir? I'll just be a couple more minutes with your window here."

Just a few minutes later, she crouched with her fingerprint dust in front of the window when a voice came from the doorway. "H said you needed a hand. Brought both."

She felt herself smiling even before she turned her head. /Tripp/ a familiar suit jacket outline strong shoulders. Miami, Florida. Humidity and heat through the roof and Detective Francis Tripp was still in long sleeves and a suit coat.

And don't forget tall. Calleigh felt even shorter than usual today. Damn tidal wave have forced her into lower heels, two inches, not four. Slowly straightening up, Calleigh gestured at the window with one gloved hand. "Just seeing if our would be bank-robbers had any friends over."

"Are we thinking a few close friends or a big crowd?" Tripp pushed away form the door jam to walk closer. Too close.

"More like a dinner party," Calleigh argued with herself that it wasn't a retreat. She really just needed to lift the latents on the bottom section of the window. Really. Sinking to her knees, Calleigh rubbed the clear plastic sheets over each of the small grouping of prints. "A few select guests."

"With this crowd, I bet at least one dinner guest has eaten at the big house." His voice moved closer. So did his cologne. "Maybe AFIS'll get us a name or two," Calleigh felt her head turning, knew her eyes lingered just a little too long on his smile.

"It's certainly possible." It wasn't another retreat to move away from Detective Tripp where he crouched by the glass. That's where her kit was. "Let's take him to booking and ask the computer for a guest list."

"You heard the lady, let's go." Tripp snagged the suspect by one elbow and led him toward the door. "Maybe in a few hours we'll bring a few close friends to share your cell."

Calleigh found herself smiling as she closed up her kit and trailed broad shoulders out of the building. At a safe distance, of course.

000

She seemed smaller today. A couple inches shorter than even her normal. And it was making him just a little twitchy. Normally, the urge to protect Calleigh Duquesne was easy to keep bottled up. She was a strong, capable woman. Gun, badge, and bullets.

But something about today… that damn wave coming. And the fact he knew in every bone in his body that Calleigh wouldn't evacuate. Ever.

A fucking tsunami and she was still wearing high heels and a grin. And Calleigh kept ducking him, kept moving away from him. Enough already. Hooking a hand safely around the suspect's elbow, Tripp led him out to the car. All his attention stayed on the sound of Calleigh following him. Too far back. She couldn't stay that far away in the car.

"Watch your head." Door safely closed, Tripp turned to watch Calleigh approach, kit in one hand and camera in the other. His eyes locked themselves on the gentle sway of her hips, on the gleam of her badge. She was so beautiful. And way too close to let himself be caught staring. Again, and this time maybe by Calleigh herself.

/Damn Delko and his smiles./ Forcing his eyes off the line of her waist, Tripp moved around the bumper to the driver's door to lean on the roof. "We ready to go?"

"Of course we're ready, Detective." She smiled at him over the car and opened the door. "We've got an appointment to keep with our party guests." Delicate fingers pushed blonde hair back as kit and camera were laid on the floorboard. "Shall we?"

The way her lips curved and her head tilted made his fingers itch with the urge to reach out. /Damn the low heels and damn the tsunami./ "Of course, ma'am."

Settling the belt against her holster, Calleigh twisted to smile at their suspect. Lucky bastard. "You could just save us the trouble and give us a guest list. DA might see himself to a deal for you if you're helpful enough."

He was staring and he knew it. But the way she turned simply led his eyes to that smooth line of her waist. /Hurricane Anthony/ The last time she'd worn heels this low, he'd gotten to touch her. Glass all over, logs bigger than cars blocking roads, debris in unstable piles on all sides. And all his mind could focus on was the line of her back against his palm and the heat of her hand in his. It was almost sick that part of him had looked forward to this tsunami in hopes that he'd get to touch her again.

/Stop staring and drive, Detective/ Weakly dragging his eyes back to the road, Tripp started the car. "The lady here is tryin' to help you. Best take 'er up on her offer."

"I want my lawyer."

"Oh, I've heard that song before, haven't you, Frank?" The way his name sounded on her lips… it did things to his brain. And that smile on her lips in her eyes only heightened the effect. "But with the tsunami, it might be a bit of a wait for him to get there."

"We'll get you a nice comfy cell while you wait." Tripp forced his eyes to the ground infront of the car. Time to drive. And that meant he couldn't stare at Calleigh right now.

The drive was shorter than it felt. At the door to booking, Calleigh split off with an angle of her head. "I'll get started on the guest list. Come and find me when our host is done in booking."

"'Course, Calleigh," Tripp watched the sway of her hips for a moment as she walked away down the hall. /'Course I'll find you, darlin'./

Mentally slapping himself, he dragged his eyes and his mind back to the job. /Focus, Detective./

000


	2. Cowardice is the better part of Valor

Look what the wave dragged in…

By AAnitaB

000

Chapter two: Cowardice is the better part of Valor

/Delegation and retreat are not the same thing./ She did try to believe herself as the hallway floor clicked and clacked under her heels. It made logical sense. Two people, two tasks to be done.

But the damn voice in the back of her brain was laughing at her softly. It didn't believe her at all. It missed the scent of his cologne and the soft drawl in his voice.

"AFIS, Calleigh. Focus on the case and find a damn guest list." Sitting before the computer, she went about the task of scanning each and every print into the system. Calm, logical, methodical. /Atta girl, Calliegh/ She just ignored the also logical section of her mind that had spent that same time calculating the average speed of the book procedure.

/It shouldn't be taking this long… should it? Damnit, stop./ Forcibly dragging her eyes off the door, Calleigh made her fingers work the keyboard. Local databases first, then California for associates of the known suspects, then national just to be safe.

Sadly, until the computer found a match, there was nothing else she was supposed to be doing and the colors on the screen were somehow not enough of a distraction to her thoughts.

Hurricane Anthony. That was the last time her mind had simply refused to focus this much. And for the same damn reason. Detective Francis Tripp. He'd touched her then. Big hands warm on her back. Strong fingers nearly hiding her own. He'd hovered around her, warmth and protection in tailored wool lines.

And with this wave coming, Frank was hovering again, bending that tall frame into her space with the scent of his cologne. But no touch yet.

So far, those hands hadn't reached out to cross the invisible barrier they kept up so easily on normal days.

Damn him. If he'd touched her already, maybe, just maybe she'd be able to concentrate now. Just get it over with, bottle it back up and move on. Then she'd be able to concentrate past the scent of his cologne and the imagined weight of his eyes.

"How's our guest list coming?"

Or the low rumble of his voice. Cursing the sudden willingness of her muscles to turn, Calleigh slapped her trademark smile on and forced the cheeriness into her voice. The first line of defense. "Nothing yet. I was just about to try California, homeland of one of our known guests."

Those long muscular limbs moved closer, crossing the room to press heat against the back of her chair. And up and down her spine. "Try Texas first. Somethin' he said in booking reminded me of home." Leaning in, Frank reached for the keyboard. "May I?"

She couldn't help smiling… or breathing in a whiff of his cologne. "Of course,"

It was usually her leaning across him at the keyboard. But Calleigh would bet Frank didn't have this hard a time keeping his hands on the arm rests of the chair.

He couldn't possibly want to reach out and touch her as much as her fingers itched to trace the muscles of his shoulders, the strong lines of his arms. He just… couldn't.

Calleigh dragged her eyes off the line of his shirt against his throat and forced them to the screen. Not looking at his fingers on the keyboard either.

Yup, Calleigh Duquesne was a professional. Completely focused on the case at hand. Not her partner's hands.

The pit of her stomach didn't believe her. Especially when that low voice rumbled. "When the big metal bars clanged shut, he started yellin' insults. One o' which my mama washed outta my mouth when I was 16."

He smiled at her over his shoulder and Calleigh searched desperately for a response other than leaning up to touch his lips with her own. /Come on, girl, think./ "Mama Tripp didn't take to that kind of language, did she?"

"No, no she didn't." That smile wasn't making life any easier on Calleigh, about to ruin her manicure on the arms of her chair. "And you didn't argue with my mama 'less you wanted a whoopin'"

/Distraction, Calleigh./ "Tough lady?" She watched him set the search parameters before he turned to lean on the edge of the desk, arms folded over a broad chest.

"Sure is. Shorter 'n you in bare feet, looks like a tiny porcelain doll." Tripp smiled fondly, almost shaking his head. "Would and did take on a whole herd o' steers for her kids."

"No wonder her little boy grew up to be such a great guy." /Whoa, girl, dangerous territory, back pedaling now./ "So our dinner guest has been hanging out with some Longhorn fans?"

"Yeah, I think he did. Let's hope he met those friends at the big house."

The computer's beeping finally succeeded in dragging Calleigh's eyes away. "Looks like he did," Scooting forward, she felt Tripp lean in over her shoulder. "Last known's right here in Miami."

Those strong fingers finally, finally crossed the invisible space between them and flattened on her shoulder. The heat made her eyes fall closed and her breath almost catch in her throat. Calleigh barely heard his next words.

"We better take 'im his invitation, then. 'Fore the wave beats us there."

Nodding, she forced a smile and let the detective lead her out to the car. That strong hand felt like it never left her back the whole way.

He'd finally touched her and she still couldn't concentrate. /Damnit, Frank. And damn the wave./

000

Tripp leaned in and felt his stomach sink before she even started to speak. "Last known's right here in Miami."

Of course it was. Halfway to the coast and right in the path of the wave. And Calleigh was going to insist on leaving the safety of the lab to go check it out. Even his mama Tripp couldn't talk her out of putting herself in harm's way. He didn't have a chance.

Fingers uncurled themselves from his fists and reach for her before his brain caught up. By then his hand was under her hair, warming the line of her shoulder. And Tripp couldn't make himself pull it away. "We better take 'im his invitation, then. 'Fore the wave beats us there."

If she was going, and he damn well knew she would, he was going with her. It might as well sound like his idea.

And he might as well keep his hand on her back on the way to the car. Not that Tripp could stop now if he wanted to try. Once he touched her, it took days to get his hands back in control. It was hard enough to keep the touches light and subtle. And appropriate.

"How much time do we have?" Calleigh looked across the seat at him as she buckled in. he followed her eyes to the dashboard clock., trying not to notice the chill in his fingers.

"Should be enough to get there and back. If we believe the weather channel." Damn, he loved that smile, the one that said "I love to play with guns."

"Guess we should hurry, shouldn't we, Frank?"

/Don't react, don't react to her voice./ "Yes, ma'am." Finding a gap in traffic, Tripp worked the gas pedal aggressively. The faster this was done, the sooner Calleigh would be back in the lab, inland, third floor… safe.

The road and traffic required all his attention. Simply wouldn't do to get them both killed in a car wreck trying to protect her from the damn wave. Even Calleigh's voice took two tries to get his attention. Her hand on his arm made the car swerve just a little. "Uh, Frank, we shouldn't have trusted the weather channel, I think."

His eyes landed on her fingers on his wrist and followed her eyes out the side window. The horizon wasn't supposed to be that high. "Goddamnit all to hell."

"What would mama Tripp say?" Her fingers tightened on his arm and the door handle as he floored the gas.

"She'd say get you asses off the road and to higher ground, you idiots. " The shoulder of the road had just enough clearance. The curb jounced Calleigh's hand off his wrist. The building ahead had at least four floors. It would have to do. A combo of gas and brake screeched the car to a halt as close to the door as possible. "And she'd say hurry. Come on, Cal."

Her hand was held tight in his before he'd thought about reaching for her. A well-placed shoulder had the door open and Calleigh led the way across the room.

"Stairs, this way."

Once again, he cursed her shoes as his hand planted itself in the middle of her back to steady her up the stairs. "Faster, Calleigh," Tripp was trying not to hear the growing rushing sound of the wave as they cleared the second flight of stairs. /We're not high enough./ The wave could be 30 or 40 feet high.

Ahead of him, Calleigh cleared the corner. She was not only keeping up with him, near a foot shorter and in heels. Calleigh was holding back a hand to him. "Almost there, Frank, come on."

Fingers clinging, they hit the top of the stairs. As high as they could get, but it might not be enough. The roof would be fatal to be washed off. /Something to brace us./

For safety, the stairs had high metal railings built into the cement. That should hold. Threading one arm through the bars, Tripp reached out for Calleigh with the other. "Come here and hold on tight, Cal."

Not a flicker of hesitation crossed her face as she stepped right into his arms and buried herself against his chest. He pulled her closer and tightened his grip on the railing at her back. The feel of her in his arms was trying to melt his brain. The smell of her hair and every curve of her body pressing closer along his could almost drown out the sound of the wave coming. /Damnit, Detective, stay focused./

Some of what he was feeling holding her like this had to be on her face. Tripp bent his head down to hide his eyes against her hair. Her arms slid up his chest to wrap around his neck, pressing herself closer. "Frank,"

"I go ya, Calleigh, I'm here." The sound was getting closer.

"Just… hold on tight, Frank. No getting washed away on my here." Her breath shuddered a little past his ear, her ribs moving against his as her arms tightened. "It's almost here." She shifted in his arms, making him bite his lips to hold back a groan. She just felt so impossibly good. Tripp obeyed the little push of her hands, raising his head just enough to see her eyes. "Frank?"

Helplessly, he watched her eyes drop to his mouth and her teeth sink into her lip. She couldn't possibly be thinking what it looked like … could she? "Yeah, Cal,"

She did. /Yes, Calleigh/ Before he could have hoped to react, she'd lifted up on her toes and pressed eager lips to his. Calleigh… Calleigh was kissing him and it was … simply amazin'. Tripp's brain left his body in control. And he wanted more. Hands fisting in the back of her shirt, he pressed her closer, lips opening against the soft heat of hers. So warm, so sweet. /Calleigh/

Her hands cupped his jaw, her lips parting in an invitation he was helpless to resist. /Oh, Calleigh/ She tasted like heaven, felt like smooth satin, responded like fire in his arms. Frank needed her, needed more.

"Frank, please," The low groan on her lips made his hands clench. Calleigh wanted this, her fingers clinging to his neck as she tried to get his lips back. /Oh, yes, Darlin'/

Too short by far. He smiled, leaning down to lift her against his chest. Now it was Frank's turn to groan as Calleigh braced herself with a leg around his waist and invaded his mouth with an agile tongue. She was gonna have this railing imprinted on her back if he kept pressing her closer. But her nails digging in through his shirt simply wouldn't let him pull back.

He could never give up the fire and sweetness of her so close, her hips rubbing and shifting against his. "Oh, god, sweet Cal." His body responded on its own, hips moving in kind as her ankles crossed behind his back. He buried his face against her throat, groaning into her skin as her arms pulled him closer.

"Frank," the breathless sound of her voice made his fingers clench around the bars. He'd dreamed about hearing that sound, fantasized about feeling her legs around his waist and her breast against his chest. He'd imagined her kiss, but the reality of it all blew everything else out of the water. The feel of her, the taste and heat and touch of her were… "You feel… incredible."

/So do you/ Raising his head, Frank reached for her lips with his own, "Calleigh, please."

Suddenly the roaring sound broke through his one track thoughts with a crash. The entire building shook and shuddered under the impact, sending every muscle in Frank's body a simple message—hold on tight. Calleigh seemed to get the same idea, nearly cutting off his breathing with the strength of her grip. "Frank,"

"Hold on, Cal, I got ya." The shaking slowed, then stopped. Frank slowly loosened his grip and lifted his head. The wet sheen reached more than halfway up the top flight of stairs. So close to disaster. So close to Calleigh.

000


	3. A fear of heights

Look what the wave dragged in…

By AAnitaB

000

Chapter three: A fear of heights.

There was just something about a tall man that made her want high, high heels. And Frank made her wish for six inch stillettoes. For the feel of this kiss, Calleigh would settle for a stepladder or a stool or --

/Perfect/ Those long lean arms dragged her up his chest to just the height for her legs to wrap around his waist and drag his lips back to her own. /Frank, yes./

His hips shifted against hers, driving a helpless sound up her throat. Then his lips left hers, burying a groan against her skin. This was amazing. This was heaven. The feel of Frank holding her was perfect. "You feel… incredible."

His eyes burned into hers and Calleigh felt the heat all the way to her toes. "Calleigh, please," Those lips were so close, and coming closer. And making all the muscles in her body shiver with the desperate heat in his voice. Calleigh had dreamed of how Frank would sound saying her name.

Reality was more amazing than imagination could ever be. /Frank/ Her fingers stroked along the heated skin above his collar, leading those lips closer to her own. /Oh, fuck./

Suddenly a kiss wasn't the first thing on her mind as the entire building rattled at her back and under Frank's feet. Now her entire mind and body were focused on the steady strength of Frank's body in her arms and the rushing sound of water. "Frank,"

Buried against his chest, she felt as much as heard his words. "Hold on, Cal, I got ya." She believed him. Here in his arms with his heat and strength wrapped around her, Calleigh actually felt safe. She hadn't felt this safe in so many years.

Her brain didn't process the wave's retreat until his arms started to open, to let her go. /No, not yet./ On their own, her arms tightened around his shoulders. Her head tucked itself closer against the warm strength of his shoulder as her feet were gently lowered to the ground. Those strong arms stayed around her, keeping her close against his chest as he pulled her away from the railing. Just fine by her, really. Calleigh knew by the shaky feeling in her knees that they wouldn't hold her on their own, not yet.

She'd kissed Detective Francis Tripp. Calleigh Duquesne had blown the hell out of a line they'd never approached before and nearly climbed her partner to keep the explosion going. And Frank had certainly responded in kind. She could still taste him on her lips, feel the hard heat of him pressing closer and tighter, feel the strength of his grip and the railing at her back.

Her eyes fell closed at the warmth of his fingers on her cheek, trying to raise her face from his chest. "Cal, you okay, darlin'?" /No/ it took every single ounce of self control left in her body not to wrap her arms around him and drag those lips back to her own. There might not be enough alcohol in the world to get all of these feelings back in their bottle.

But she simply could not keep hiding here against his chest. Frank would touch her again, lean closer to check on her, and she would have to kiss him and never let go again. /Rally the defenses, Cal/ Forcing a mere shadow of her over-cheered smile onto her lips, Calleigh pulled back out of his arms and slowly looked up. /Damn your eyes, Frank./

The look on his face and the way his hands half-reached for her didn't make it any easier to step back. Her defense smile faltered at the sight of some of her color smeared on those lips and the slight reddened marks of her nails on his neck. Calleigh wanted more of him, no matter how bad an idea it was.

But she couldn't, shouldn't. "I … I'm safe and sound, Detective. We should check in with Horatio."

Those hands moved, one dropping to his side, the other gliding along his jaw to rub the back of his neck. His eyes searched hers, something she couldn't read written there. "Yeah, 'course, Calleigh. You call in, I'll check on the car." Those fingers made the pass along his jaw one more time before straightening his jacket. Calleigh watched those shoulders clear the first landing. She'd felt him now, traced the shape and strength of those muscles under her hands as his whole body pressed closer. She'd rubbed her hips helplessly against his and felt more of a response than she'd ever expected from him. And dear lord, it felt so good.

Impossibly good. And it was impossible. Forcing her trembling fingers to work the buttons of her cell phone, she tried to breathe.

"Horatio Caine,"

"Hey, Horatio, it's Calleigh." Calleigh tried to sound calm and unaffected, like she hadn't just almost had sex against a rail. If not for the wave. "Is everyone okay?"

"With you and Tripp checking in, we're all accounted for. Eric's here with me at the bank and Speed's grumbling about still being locked in Trace. Alex's in the morgue and Ryan's –"

"Checking on his uncle, are they both okay?"

A dry laugh sounded on the other end of the line. "His uncle locked himself outside on the roof. If Ryan hasn't beat him to death yet, they're both fine. How are you and Frank?"

/Good damn question, Horatio./ "We're … we're fine. Got to a fourth floor before it hit. Tripp's checking on the car now."

"If it's drivable, have Frank drop you at the lab to help Speed before he meets me here. If not, call dispatch for a black and white."

"Sounds like a plan. We're on our way." Calleigh almost didn't want to hang up. Then she'd have to go down the stairs and try to face him. Without blushing … or maybe begging for the feel of his arms around her.

"You two be careful, all right?"

She had to hang up, clinging to the sound of his voice would be way too suspicious. "Of course, Horatio. See you soon." /Brave, girl, hang up./ Closing the phone, Calleigh straightened her back, squared her shoulders, and put on her defense smile. /Now, the stairs./ Her death grip on the rail had nothing to do with the water, the debris on the steps, or the height of her heels. It had everything to do with the itch in those fingers to trail over broad muscled shoulders. /Bad fingers/ Maybe the wood would erase the feel of him from her skin.

"Well, Detective, do we need a ride?" Stepping over a puddle, Calleigh used the water as an excuse to keep her eyes safely on the floor. And off of him. Until a long-fingered hand curved around her elbow. /Damnit, Frank./ To jerk away would only make him more likely to "talk" about it. And talking was the last thing her ragged nerves needed. He'd say her name.

Just like that. "Cal?" A second hand touched her back, spreading heat across her nerves. /Oh, to feel those arms again… Bad Calleigh. Focus./ "You okay?"

/No/ She fought against the urge to lean back into those hands… and those arms… and those lips. /Stop it, Calleigh./ "'Course, I am. But the real question is, how is the car?" With more effort than she liked to think about, Calleigh managed to turn to face him and pull away from one hand at the same time. "We need a ride?"

He wanted to talk about it, she could see it in his eyes, feel it in the hand spread wide against her arm, the way he stood so close… so warm. /Frank/ "No, the car started jus' fine. But Cal, we need to—"

"To head back to the lab. And Horatio needs you at the bank."

The last patch of her skin lost contact with his and mourned it with a sharp chill. His fingers hooked through his belt as he stood and half-glared down at her. A delay at best, but she'd take it.

"Fine, let's go then." Frank stepped back and held out an arm. "Ladies first."

How could she be cold? It was Florida.

000

She was so damned beautiful, his teeth hurt and yet right now he wanted to shake her 'til she stopped breathing. Calleigh had felt it every bit as strong as he had at the top of those stairs. There she was pulling away from his hands and trying to climb back inside her cheer ice princess tower walls. /Like hell, you are, girl./ He'd felt the heat inside her, felt her melt and cling in his arms. And there was no damn way Frank was lettin' go of that fire without one hell of a fight. He'd touched her now, and he wasn't about to let go. "Fine, let's go then. Ladies first."

Following the sway of her hips out the door, Frank tied to think rationally. It was time to plan, to get a strategy for getting past her damn walls… again. /Not again/

If he pushed now, he'd pin her to the car and kiss her. Possibly getting the barrel of her gun between his ribs. He'd wait until she thought she was safe. Then he'd get her. Then frank would drag her close, feel the sweet curves of her in his arms, taste her on his lips. /Go on, my sweet Calleigh, try to hide, I'll find ya./

It was physically painful to keep both hands on the wheel and watch Calleigh climb out of the car. He could feel the chill on every inch of his skin. "See you soon, Cal."

Her smile faltered then brightened. "'Course, Frank."

/Damn her walls/

Traffic, as bad as it was, couldn't really get his mind off the taste and feel of her in his arms. It certainly didn't stop the lingering scent of her perfume from making his breath catch. Frank had no idea how he had let her out of this car without dragging her across the gearshift and into his lap. Once he got her trapped in his arms, Tripp was sure he could convince her to stay there. The way she'd clung to him and the heat of her kiss were evidence of that. /Think, Detective, plan, not fantasize./

Pulling the car to a stop in front of the bank, Frank forced his fingers open to look at the impressions the wheel left in his palms. He could still feel her in his hands, the smooth curves of her body pressing tight against his. "Sweet Calleigh,"

A sharp rap at the window turned his head. /Damn Delko and his smiles./ "Welcome to work, Frank. Did the wave get you?" there he was, all grins and Cuban charm leaning on the passenger window. "Or did you and Calleigh find a nice rock to hide under?"

"Delko, the last place we'd wanna be is under anythin'. Try a fourth floor stairwell." Climbing out of the car, Tripp tried not to let Eric under his skin. It just made 'im smile more. "What kind of fool you take me for?"

Eric sidled up to him, still grinning and lowered his voice. "The kind that kissed his coworker and forgot to wipe off the lipstick. So much easier if they don't wear any."

"We don't all fish off the company pier like you and Speed. 'Sides, what if it's some little old granny I pulled out of a tree." Bad lie, but on short notice it was all he had. Plus Eric might not quite hear it through the handkerchief he was wiping the color off with.

"In that shade? Don't need a polygraph to smell the bullshit in that pile." With a last smile CSI Delko led the way inside.

"Damn Delko and his smiles." He tucked the hanky into a pocket and trailed the laughing man over wave debris.

"C alleigh safely back at the lab?" Horatio Caine looked at him and Tripp felt those eyes examine him: lips, neck, and hands. Could H see her on him? Could he tell that they'd crossed a line during the crisis? And that Frank wanted even more?

"Yeah, she's fine and should be botherin' Speed as we speak." Tripp squirmed under the weight of those eyes until they moved off.

"Let's get to work, then, Detective. Eric needs you near the tellers' stations. I'll be upstairs."

Great, Horatio had stared at him and now he was abandoning him to the mercy of the cheerful Cuban. "Sure, great." Slipping into gloves, he tried to focus on the case. Maybe Eric would too. "So, Delko, what 'xactly is it we're looking for?"

"I guess we'll know it when we see it." Delko grinned at him from the other side of the counter, sliding effortlessly into latex gloves.

"Funny, Delko, real funny. Let's just get to work."

000


	4. And the trace evidence shows

Look what the wave dragged in…

By AAnitaB

000

Chapter four: And the trace evidence shows…

/Walk to Trace, help Speed. Focus, Calleigh./ She paused just out of sight of the door. Running her fingers through her hair, Calleigh straightened her collar and tucked in her shirt. Speed was too observant without her help, even with the still healing shoulder.

Shoulders straightened, smile in place, Calleigh listened to her heels clack against the floor. /Good girl, steady on./ "Horatio said you needed a hand. So where do you want them?"

He looked up at her with an arched eyebrow and gave her the one-fingered salute with his bad shoulder. "Funny, Cal. How 'bout in gloves and on deck."

"Aye-aye, Capt'n." Something in her back relaxed as she slipped into latex and moved to his side. "So what've we got to play with?"

That relaxed muscle near her spine suddenly ratcheted up tight at the look on his face. She loved Timothy Speedle like a brother, but then he'd never stared at her lips like this before.

"Looks like you've already been playing on company time. Was someone that grateful to get evacuated?"

Her lipstick. Frank had left with a little but she hadn't even thought about the rest of it. "What?! No, it wasn't some evacuee." Calleigh grabbed her little compact mirror, more to avoid his eyes than actually 

check her reflection. It wasn't too bad, but very clearly kiss-smudged. /Damnit, Frank and damn Speed./ And he really shouldn't be smiling like he knew something. He didn't really … did he?

"But it was someone, wasn't it, Calleigh?" A latex-covered finger tapped an unshaven chin. "Not Horatio… not my Eric…" His eyebrows leapt in panic, making her heart rate follow. "It's not Stetler from IA, is it?"

"God, no, Speed. What are you thinking?" The panicked sound of her own voice didn't really hit her until Speedle grinned. It was Eric's smile, damn them both.

"So that leaves our very own Detective Francis Tripp, who's been watching our own CSI Calleigh Duquesne for months now." Speed flung an arm around her shoulders. "What finally made him cross the line?"

/Breathing's always a good idea, girl./ Strangling Speed sounded better, but even that required thought and breath. "What I … he…" Of anyone in the lab, he might understand the best. Speed had fallen for a coworker and kissed him suddenly too. Swallowing around the giant lump in her throat. "He … he didn't, Speed. I did." A weird little gasping noise spilled off her lips. "I did it. I crossed the line."

She couldn't manage her defense smile as she watched his eyes widen, barely managed to not slump into his arms. "And what did Frank do?"

"He kissed me back," Calleigh curled her arms around her ribs, leaned closer to Speed's shoulder. "And he held me and I pushed him away."

She was staring at his lab coat when it started shaking before her eyes. Speedle was laughing. Fingers caught her at the shoulder and pushed her back to force her eyes to his. "You think he's gonna stay away? Calleigh, that man has been watching you since before he stopped wearing his ring." A gloved finger tilted her chin up. "He's not going anywhere, not after you let him get his arms around you."

"Speed, it's not like…" The words on her lips stopped at his smile and head-shake.

"Denial doesn't help, Cal, believe me… I tried." Seemingly satisfied that he had her attention, Speed leaned against the table and folded his arms. "When opportunity bangs, the best idea is to open the door."

Her knees were shaking, slipping out from under her. Calleigh found a work stool to slide onto. "But, Speedle, it can't work… it can't—"

"Why not, Calleigh? You let down your walls enough to kiss him … and clearly both of you enjoyed it… and now you're trying to hide." Speedle touched her shoulder, a comforting grip. "Never thought you were a coward…" One last look made his point amply clear before Speedle rolled his weak shoulder and turned back to the evidence.

Was it fear? Was it just cowardice that kept her inside her walls?

That would keep her from Frank?

Calleigh felt a weird stillness invade her from the feet up. She let herself remember how it had felt in his arms. Both the urgent heat of his kiss and the warm safety of his hug. She let herself remember the way he looked at her and reached for her. The way her nerves leapt at the simple touch of his hand on her back.

Yup, blind fucking terror it was. Anything that felt so good, that could be as necessary as breathing… could be lost, or taken or destroyed. It wasn't safe to need or want anything that much. It was dangerous and scary as all hell.

And that didn't make her want him even a fraction of a bit less. Dropping her head into her hands. Calleigh groaned. "Goddamnit, Frank!"

000

Eric was quiet for long enough that Frank almost thought he'd escaped further torment. And then…

"So what was it?" Eric's question made it through the large chunk of wall Frank was holding upright. Eric was invisible on the other side.

"What was what, Eric? This ain't no light weight piece o' ply board here."

Movement preceded the CSI backing out for the collapsed desk and let Frank slowly drop the wall.

"What finally made you up and kiss Calleigh? Her shoes, perfume, smile? The wave? What?" Eric was staring at him, eyes locked on his face… like Frank was a suspect. Like he was guilty of something.

Like he had attacked Calleigh somehow, forced her. /Fuck that all to hell/ "Damnit, Delko, you know I'd never push Calleigh into anythin' she didn't wan' ever!" Eric didn't flinch as Frank's knuckles put a dent in the wall next to his shoulder.

Brave man. "Didn't say you did, Frank. All I asked was what made you kiss her after holding back so long."

/Breathe, Detective, breathe./ Frank forced his fingers open and rubbed a hand over her marks onhis neck. Anger was what Eric wanted. Get someone anry enough, they'd make mistakes, say things they'd meant to hide. And Eric had been poking at his buttons for weeks, long before there'd been anything this big to find. Taking a deep breath, Frank tried to calm down. "Nuthin' like that happened."

Lord, he hated that smile on Delko's face. "So she just loaned you some lipstick 'cause she didn't have any chapstick. Or it was just a "thank you" peck for a hand over a puddle." Delko tried for blank and unassuming but failed miserably, he couldn't help smiling.

/Breathing, remember to breathe./ Hooking his fingers through his belt loops, Frank pulled out a smile of his own. "'Course, you know Calleigh's always lipsmackin' anyone who stands still long enough. Such a friendly girl."

Eyebrows arched as Eric bravely stepped closer. "Calleigh? Our Calleigh Duquesne?" He laughed. "Also known as the Ice Princess? Calleigh has never casually kissed someone in her life. She'd think less about pulling the trigger."

Damnit, he was right. Calleigh didn't act without thinking. But which decision would be the final one: when she reached for him or when she pushed him away. And could he let her go? /No/ A slow breath later, Frank rubbed his neck and took a chance. "I didn't kiss her, Eric. Calleigh kissed me… and then she pushed me away."

Every inch of Delko's body tightened in the instant before he crossed the distance and reached for him. "Fuck, Frank, I'm sorry, man." Suddenly Delko was giving him the guyfriend half-hug, a hand rubbing his back. Against his will, Frank's arms returned the hug and his head dropped against Eric's shoulder. "I know it seems like hell right now, but you got a shot." Eric pulled back to see his face, giving Frank a small but genuine smile.

"I don't see how." Frank shook his head. "She wouldn't look at me, wouldn't talk about it. Barely let me in arm's length of her."

"She kissed you, right? Pretty eagerly…"

Like Frank could ever forget the urgent grip of her arms or the passion of her kiss. "Yeah, she was… amazin'" He rubbed a hand along her scratches on his neck. "I'd never felt like that before."

Now Eric was smiling and it didn't make Frank angry. It was comforting. "People like Speedle, like Calleigh don't just let people in. She would never have kissed you at all if she didn't want you enough. Calleigh'll try to pull back but don't let her."

"How, Eric? How do I keep 'er from runnin' without scarin' her off?"

"She's terrified of needing anyone. Show her you're not going anywhere, that you'll be there for her." He laughed a little. "Become her safe stalker."

"Are you sure?" Frank wanted it to work. Anything to get and keep his Calleigh close. To feel her in his arms again… and again. " 'Cause I'm not lettin' her get away that easy."

"It should. It worked on Speed." /Bless, Delko and his smiles./

000


	5. Half way home

Look what the wave dragged in…

By AAnitaB

000

Chapter five: Halfway home…

It was brilliant in its own way. Creepy, but brilliant, using a tidal wave to steal gold bars. It was a fascinating crime, giving the case the kinds of twists that usually made her obsess with solving it, with finding out how.

But today, Frank had changed all that. He was her definition of distraction. Calleigh was supposed to start helping Speedle in Trace, but no. Because of Frank, she'd sat huddled on a stool trying really hard not to think. And now that Speedle's work needed someone to go to the bank, all she could think about was seeing Frank again. Could she see him without losing all her control? Could she work with him without climbing him or running away?

What if Frank wouldn't look at her or touch her? What if it was already too late?

/Calleigh, get yourself under control, girl, and get your ass into that bank./ A shuddering sigh crossed her lips as she squared her shoulders. /That's a brave girl./

Now, to walk inside.

The door wasn't going to open itself. So Calleigh would have to. /go inside, you coward./ Cold fingers wrapped around the hand and pulled. Defense smile in place, Calleigh walked into Golden Beach Bank and Trust more afraid than she'd ever been. And yet she wanted nothing more than for Frank to look at her like he had in that stairwell and reach for her. She wanted nothing more than his arms around her, making her feel safe.

"Hey, Calleigh," Eric's gloved hand stopped an inch form her wrist. "Usually you walk around a corner, not through it." An arm at her back turned her into the hallway proper. "Little distracted, huh?"

Calleigh smiled and leaned into his arm. Distraction time. "Speed sends a kiss,"

"Not through you, he doesn't, but go ahead." His smiling face tilted to present her a scruffy cheek. "Plant one there, " He paused, a joke on his lips. "'Less you think Frank'll get jealous."

The tile floor clacked as both her heels hit the ground sharply. "He… Frank told you?" Calleigh's fingers dug into Eric's sleeve for balance.

Before her widened eyes, Eric grinned and shook his head. "You let him walk in here wearing your lipstick, Calleigh. I asked. And he looked just as freaked out as you do right now."

She couldn't kill him, no matter how badly she might want to. And hitting him would only make him know he'd hit the mark. Trying to pull back, Calleigh could hear herself not managing to speak. "I … I can't… we shouldn't… Eric, I don't know what to do."

"First, you know you can talk to me, right, Calleigh?" /Damn you, Eric/ It was a low blow to demand to return a favor given to him. Calleigh glared up at the man, but stopped pulling away. Her reluctant nod made him smile. "Good girl, now for the hard part. You have to decide what you want to do. What do you want, Calleigh?"

/I don't want to be so afraid…/ Calleigh stilled in Eric's arms forcing herself to think about Frank, about Speed and Eric, and herself. To be truthful, she'd been thinking about Frank for a lot longer than she'd like to admit to. And from his response in the stairwell, Calleigh didn't think she was all alone in this feeling. Breath caught in her throat, Calleigh met his eyes and jumped. "I want Frank, Eric. I want Frank."

A smile broke out on Eric's face as he hugged her closer and whispered in her ear. "Then go get him, girl." Calleigh buried herself against his shoulder, feeling his lips brush her cheek. "You both deserve all the happiness you can get."

She was still relearning to breathe when Eric pulled back with a smile. /Damn you, Eric./ "You know I love you, Eric, but you make it real easy to be angry at you."

The smile widened even more. "That's what Speed's always saying. All part of my charm."

Calleigh shook her head at him and tucked her hair behind her ear with a faint unwilling smile. "Go charm your boyfriend, I'm supposed to have work to do somewhere around here."

Giving her a strange half bow and a smile, Eric Delko pointed to yet another stairwell. "Horatio has requested your presence upstairs, my lady."

Calleigh didn't bother to respond, it would only make his behavior worse. The smile, however, was still on her face when she hit the second floor.

000

Things were wrapping up. All the loose ends were sorted out. And it felt like hours since he'd laid eyes – or anything else—on Calleigh. /Damn it, Girl, why are you hiding from me?/

He even had an excuse ready. Traffic and conditions were still bad enough to pull Horatio's "no one travels alone" card. Frank could offer her a ride home. He could become, as Eric said, her safe stalker.

Maybe he could touch her, maybe she would talk to him. And maybe, just maybe, Calleigh would reach for him again.

If he could stay close enough to her, for long enough. And so here he was, holding up a wall outside the locker room. Waiting for a tiny blonde with a gun. Not the middle height scruffy brunette man stepping out the door. "Hey, Speed,"

"Why hello, Frank." Speed's grin was very familiar. Frank had been looking at it on Eric all day. "Waiting for someone?"

Muscles knotted up all over his back as Speed joined against the wall. /Damn Eric for telling./ He could feel the threatening smile crawl onto his lips as his shoulders left the wall. "Been talkin' to your boyfriend today?"

"No, actually. Your future girlfriend." Now Frank felt those knots tighten enough to twist his neck painfully. "Shoulda seen her, Calm little Calleigh huddled in my trace lab actin' all scared."

Any tighter and the muscles around his spine were gonna snap in half. "Calleigh was … what?" /She's afraid of me. I hurt her, scared her. Damnit all to hell./ His hands clenched, his breath caught, and his heart dropped into his gut. "Is… is she… I didn't meant to hurt her, Speedle, is she okay?"

A forehead crinkled in the instant before a mouth dropped open in shock. "Oh no, Frank, you didn't hurt her." Speedle put a hand on his shoulder, forcing Frank to meet his eyes. "Calleigh's not afraid of you. She's … " Frank watched Speedle search for the right words, wanting to believe him. "She's afraid of wanting, needing you."

A shuddering breath escaped Frank as his hands started to shake. A small see of hope lifted his heart. He hadn't hurt her and she just might want him back. "Are you sure, Speedle? Are you sure Calleigh wants me?"

The smile on Speed's face made his nerves start to unwind. His words finished the job. "Yeah, I'm sure, Frank. I know exactly how that feels." Speed laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She's gonna be scared, but she needs you, man. Go get her."

His hands were still shaking as Frank smiled and returned the shoulder clasp. "Thank you, Speed. Now get out of here, Eric's waiting." Frank waited until Speedle disappeared around the corner before pushing open the locker room door. "Calleigh?"

He'd meant to be calm, collected and suave. He'd meant to carefully approach her and slowly make some kind of gesture. All those intentions just vanished at the mixture of need and nerves written in her eyes when she looked up at him from a bench.

"Frank,"

Two steps put him at her side. Two hands reached for hers. Two arms wrapped tight about her waist to pull her flush against his chest. A breathless, frozen moment later her arms slid over his shoulders and tightened around his neck. Her body relaxed and pressed closer in his arms. "I've got you , Cal, I'm here." Frank breathed easier at the heat of her in his arms. Every muscle in his body melted to get her closer. She felt incredible clinging to his shoulders. And he remembered the sweet urgency of her kiss. "Calleigh,"

He found his fingers at the curve of her cheek, angling her chin up. Frank watched heat build in her eyes as he leaned closer. "Yes, Frank," Suddenly he had permission to go faster. Fingers curling through her hair, Frank pulled her to her toes to get his lips to hers. There was the silken fire he remembered, the sweet urgency of her nails in his skin, the delicious eagerness of her kiss. It was amazing, perfect heaven. And she was still too short. His tiny darlin' was barely reaching his chin on tip toe.

"My sweet Calleigh," Hands stroking along the beautiful curve of her waist, Frank lifted her against his chest to sit on the bench. Calleigh sighed her approval and pressed closer, her knees tightening against his waist. /That's it, sweetheart./ Frank opened to the sweet invasion of her tongue and dragged her hips over his own. "Oh, darlin',"

She smiled against his lips and the sound of her groan tightened every muscle in his arms. /Closer, Calleigh, more./ His hand found its way up her back to tangle in her hair. He needed her taste, needed her body against his and the sweet welcome of her lips opening to his. He needed more of her. Now.

Lost in her kiss, Frank slipped one hand up the back of her shirt for the hot silk of her skin and precious arch of her body against his. And the breathless gasp. "Ah, please, Frank." /Yes, darlin'/ He adored feeling every inch of her body respond to his, loved the arch and rub of her hips against his. So sweet and so warm. And clinging to his shoulders.

"Calleigh," Sliding hungry fingers up her back, Frank pulled her down to equally hungry lips. Never, never would he get enough of her kiss. He groaned helplessly at the light scratch of her nails along his neck and down his shoulders to the buttons of his shirt.

In a flash he saw it. Exactly what they would do together if she opened his shirt. Calleigh, stripped bare and pinned between his body and the bench or the lockers. If her fingers reached skin, he would lose all control in the rush to return the favor. And once he reached her skin… all bets were off. /No, darlin'/ Weakly catching her wrists, Frank broke the kiss. "Sweetheart, we can't, not here."

Calleigh stilled in his arms, looking at her own hands with surprise, at his unknotted tie and open collar. Four buttons, she'd managed four buttons while he'd been lost in her kiss. Her breath caught and her teeth pressed into her lower lip. /Oh, darlin' please/ His hands clenched, eyes locking on those gorgeous lips. /Don't, darlin', I can't help myself if you…/ She licked her lips and he lost it. One hand in her hair, the other flat and low on her back dragged her flush against him as he desperately invaded the sweet warmth of her mouth with something like a growl.

"Mm, Frank, you're right. Not here." A soft groan crossed her lips and his as she slowly pulled out of his arms to stand just out of reach. /So beautiful, sweetheart./ His fingers were reaching for the smooth line of her waist when her hand caught his. Far from stopping him, Calleigh guided his fingertips under the edge of her shirt to press flat against her skin. Frank helplessly watched her eyes flutter and her neck arch… at the simple touch of skin. /Beautiful Calleigh, so warm./ Oh, he was going to love burying every nerve in her body in heat. He was going to delight in making Calleigh burn in his arms. "We have to go. Take me home?"

/Her bed, touching Calleigh with no interruptions, no reasons to stop./ "God yes, Cal."

000


	6. Home at last

000

Chapter six: Home at Last

Keeping her hands off Frank had never been easy. But now it seemed impossible. Calleigh could still feel the rough heat of his hands on her skin. She could still hear the low groan on his lips when he'd reached for her.

One more touch and they wouldn't have made it out of the lab at all. Now she just had to stay buckled in on her half of the front seat. Just a little longer and it would be safe to reach for his hands, to feel those fingers dragging her close against that broad chest. His kiss… "Frank,"

"Almost there, Cal," He must be reading her mind. Calleigh was twitching with the need to touch his skin when his hand reached out across the seat. A groan crossed her lips as she wound her fingers through his. Such big, strong, gentle hands and she was finally going to feel them all over her body. Helpless a moment, Calleigh leaned down and brushed her lips across his skin. "Cal, darlin' please." His hand tightened around hers, dragging both their hands down to the seat. "I'm tryin' to drive here."

//Down, girl.// Calleigh nodded her understanding and tried not to distract him. "Hurry, Frank." A few more blocks and she could have more of him than his hand. Definitely worth the wait. She'd felt his arms around her, his hips pressed between her thighs. //Frank, please, hurry.//

An impressive one-handed parking job later, Calleigh shivered at the instant heat of his gaze on her lips. Both those gorgeous hands held hers as Frank looked her in the eyes. "Are you sure, Calleigh?"

It took every ounce of her self-control not to crawl over the seat for a kiss. //No sex in the car./// No matter how sweet he was. "Very sure, come inside, Frank." She had to pull back, now, or the look on his face was going to drive her into his arms, into wedging her body between his chest and the steering wheel for a kiss. "Come on,"

Forcing her hands open, Calleigh climbed out and headed up the side walk. She'd forgotten how long his legs were. Two steps and his hand was warm and wide on the line of her waist. At the front door, her fingers fumbled at her keys. And it was all his fault. Frank's hands rubbed up and down her hips, pulling her back against his chest. His lips nuzzled through her hair to kiss along her neck. "Hurry, Calleigh."

//Concentrate,// It wasn't easy when his hands kept rocking her hips back against the hard length of him. //Bad girl, no making out on the porch.// A short burst of concentration got the door unlocked even as his lips on her ear forced a groan from her throat. "Frank,"

Two steps inside, Calleigh finally let herself turn in his arms and fist both hands in his shirt. She didn't have to drag Frank down far. He met her more than halfway, hands fisting in the back of her shirt as tongues met and stroked.

Now. Now was the time to finally get that shirt open. Especially those four buttons Frank had reclosed in the locker room. Calleigh groaned against his lips and struggled open button after button. Her fingers stumbled against his ribs when his fingers curved around the back of her thighs and dragged her hips flush against his with a beautiful groan. "Calleigh, darlin'," Frank was … hard and close and rubbing almost where she wanted, needed him. Buttons forgotten, Calleigh climbed him, wrapping arms and legs around his body to press closer, hips shifting. "Oh, Sweetheart." Strong hands clamped on her waist, holding her still against his hips. "Which way, Cal?"

//Way? Oh, bedroom,// Calleigh fought to stay still and speak. "Second door on the left." Frank reached back to deadbolt the front door and wrapped both arms around her, tucking her close against his broad chest. There was that feeling of warmth of safety she felt at the top of those stairs. But now it was even better, he wasn't letting go and she wasn't running. Instead, Calleigh was kissing her way up and down his neck while one hand struggled with the last few buttons near his belt. She adored the way his arms clenched as her fingers stroked up his chest. "Calleigh, darlin'," His arms shifted so one hand was free to catch her wandering fingers. "I don't wanna drop you," He guided her arm up around his neck and pressed a short kiss to her lips. "So hold that thought a second."

She couldn't help a soft groan as he held her closer and opened the door. She couldn't help dragging her hands across his shoulders, feeling all those strong muscles tighten and tremble under her fingers. "Frank," Calleigh loved this, but she needed more, his skin against hers, his kiss, nothing at all between them. However, that meant she had to let him go long enough to get his shirt off. And her own. Calleigh needed him bare and touching her.

Calleigh slid down his chest to sit on the edge of her bed and reached for his wrist. One cuff opened, she scooted back to watch. "Lose the shirt, Frank, and come here." Damn, she loved the heat in his eyes as his shirt hit the floor and he crawled towards hers.

"Yes, ma'am,"

000

Almost against his will, Frank opened his arms to lower Calleigh to the edge of her bed. His breath caught in his throat at the soft touch of her fingers unbuttoning his cuff. Cold invaded his skin as she pulled back with a smile. "Lose the shirt, Frank, and come here."

Nothing could stop him from doing exactly what she asked, anything she asked. "Yes, ma'am," The next thing Frank knew Calleigh was dragging hot palms over the eager skin of his back as he lost himself in her kiss. Sweet, delicious, and not nearly enough. Calleigh was still completely dressed, shoes, holster and all. And it was way past time to get rid of those layers. "Calleigh, arms up." He groaned at the smooth heat of her skin under his fingers as he peeled her shirt off over her head. She was … "Beautiful," Lying beneath him, Calleigh was a vision of soft, smooth skin and lean, strong curves. The way her hands clung to his shoulders and her eyes locked to his stole his breath. "God, Calleigh, you're … heaven."

"Frank," Following the sound of his name and the pull of her arms, Frank leaned down for a kiss, for her kiss. It still wasn't enough. Lost in her taste, he rubbed both hands over the lines and curves of her, filling his palms with the feel of her skin. He wanted more, her skin against his, the taste and feel of her. All of her. Weakly breaking the kiss, Frank flattened both hands on her back and pressed her tight against his chest with a groan. "Please, Frank,"

//That's it, sweet Calleigh, more,// She arched in his arms, nails digging into his skin. With a smile, he followed that curve of her body with his lips. //Sweet darlin',// her skin was soft, delicious… obsessive. And begging for more. Frank helplessly kissed and licked his way down her throat and across her chest. Fabric was suddenly in the way. Nothing was going to keep him from her skin. "Calleigh," Frank sat back on his heels and pulled her up across his lap, fingers struggling open the clasp of her bra. He adored the hitch in her breathing and the sweet tightening of her arms. "So beautiful, so soft," Shifting her higher against his ribs, Frank watched her face as he cupped one hand around her breast. Green eyes fell shut as every inch of her body arched into the heat of his hand. //Gorgeous,// Before she got her eyes open, he dipped his head to stroke the peak of her breast with an eager tongue.

"Oh, Frank, yes," Her hands grasped at the back of his neck, pulling herself harder against him. "Please," If she'd arched before, then this was more. Calleigh trembled in his arms, hips shifting against his ribs, thighs tightening around his waist, arms clinging. //Yes, darlin', more,// Frank obeyed the call of her, pulling her into the heat of his mouth, hands stroking her waist and hips. "Frank, my turn,"

Nails dragged slowly down his arms as Calleigh pulled back. "Cal," His hands clung to her hips, trying to pull her back into his arms.

"Shh, Frank, let me…" He fought to stay still as Calleigh cupped gentle hands against his jaw and brushed her lips over his. "We should get these out of the way." His breath caught when those gorgeous hands unhooked his gun and badge from his belt and set them on her nightstand. Her weapon and badge were next. Then her fingers reached for his buckle and she did the one thing he couldn't stay still for.

Calleigh Duquesne licked her lips.

"Calleigh, my turn," Hooking his fingers in her belt, Frank dragged her hips flush against his and dove into a kiss. If she touched him still wearing anything, he'd shred the fabric to get to her skin. Frank needed her naked and he needed to touch her, right now. First belt, then button and zipper. //Boots,// Tugging her closer, he reached for the zippers at her ankles. They jammed. "Calleigh, I need … help me."

A groan crossed his lips as she pulled out of his arms and off the edge of the bed. "Get outta yours, Frank." He got visually lost in the slide of fabric over her hips and down her legs. His fingers clenched mid-motion, frozen with the urge to reach for her.

Calleigh was… beautiful, gorgeous she was completely bare and moving closer to him with such melting heat in her eyes. She was going to make him explode right here and now, still wearing his pants and shoes. Frank dragged his eyes off her legs and forced his fingers to work open his belt, kicking aside his shoes.

"Calleigh, wait," Sliding to his feet at her side, he again marveled at her beauty. Barefoot Calleigh didn't reach his shoulder, but every inch of her made his pulse race and his hands clench. "Good god, you're beautiful."

And he apparently made her strain up on tiptoes and groan his name. //Yes, darlin'// One hand threading into her hair and the other flattening against the curve of her waist, Frank helped her reach his lips, opening to the sweet invasion of her tongue. Never, he would never get enough of her kiss, her taste.

He would never get enough of the silky heat of all of her skin against his. Her arms tightened, pressing the curve of her stomach along the part of him that was the most desperate for the heat of her. And then she tried to kill him, rubbing against his length with a groan. "Calleigh, god, darlin' please,"

Next thing Frank knew, Calleigh was under him in the middle of her bed, legs around his waist and nails digging into his shoulders. And smiling into their kiss.

She knew exactly what she was doing to him, with every gorgeous inch of her tiny beautiful body. //Calleigh,//

000

//Frank,// He was amazing. So tall and strong and big and yet his every move, every touch was gentle, tender. Caring.

And he wanted her. Frank was standing next to her bed, hands clenched and eyes trailing heat over her skin. "Good god, you're beautiful."

//You too, Frank, so gorgeous,// Helpless to resist, Calleigh leaned up for his kiss, adoring the gentle support of his hands on her back. She felt powerful with this man opening to her exploration. She wanted to strip his self-control away, wanted to feel the strength of his body, the force of his need for her. Calleigh wanted, needed to feel him.

Leaning closer, she deepened the kiss and pressed her hips forward to cradle the hard, hot length of his erection against her stomach. He felt… //Hmm, Frank, yes.// His arms tightened, his tongue met hers in an eager stroke.

Still careful though, still controlled. //Come on, Frank, more,// Bracing her arms around his neck, Calleigh moved against him, rubbing his hardness with a long, smooth stroke of her hips. "Calleigh, god, darlin', please."

//Yes,// Big hands. Big hands closed on her hips, forcefully lifting her off her feet and into his arms. A hard body crowded hers onto the bed, surrounding her in strong muscles and hot skin. And need. Frank needed her… badly. She could feel it in the fierce grip of his arms, the stroke of his hands, the arch of his hips against hers. In his kiss. "Frank," Her fingers slid down his chest, over the tightening muscles toward the hard length of him pressed against her thigh. So close…

"No, sweetheart, not yet." He kissed the protest off her lips, guiding both arms up over her head. Big hands then rubbed down her arms to the curve of her hip, fingers pressing hard into her skin. "It's your turn first." The low rasp of his voice was immediately followed up with the slow swipe of his tongue against her pulse. "Try not to move, ya can't distract me, darlin'."

Not easy. It was not easy to stay still now with his hands and lips on her skin at all. Anything more and she'd have to move. Calleigh wrapped her fingers around the headboard and took in a shuddery breath. "All yours, Frank."

"That's my girl," The smile he gave her from over her heart already tested her self-control. Then Frank kissed his way over her breast. "So soft," Calleigh arched, eyes falling closed as the wet heat of his mouth pulled at her most sensitive nerves. The stroke of his tongue and the gentle edge of his teeth made her hands clench and the headboard wasn't enough. She needed skin, his skin under her fingers. Calleigh wrapped her arms around his shoulders, palms hungrily rubbing over the muscles of his back.

"Frank," Her legs tightened against his ribs, trying to pull him closer, to feel … "Please,"

"Patience, Calleigh." She could feel his smile against her ribs as those big hands unhooked her ankles and rubbed up her thighs to the helpless arch of her hips. //Patient! Impossible…// "Just feel, darlin'. Let me show you…"

Words died on his lips, changing into a groan the instant his fingertips slipped between her legs.

It wasn't like she could speak either. Frank's touch reduced her to pure electric feeling. Every nerve and muscle in her body arched desperately into his hands as her nails clutched at his shoulders and her breath caught. //Oh, yes, Frank, yes, please.// She was going to draw blood if he kept up that careful exploration of his fingers.

He didn't seem to mind at all, groaning pleasure against her skin with each kiss, each arch of her body in his arms. "Calleigh, sweet darlin'," Suddenly those lips caught hers in a hungry kiss as two big fingers pressed deep inside her. It was … //oh, Frank, damnit, more.// Amazing, heaven. But not enough. Calleigh wanted, needed more than his fingers. She needed all of him, closer, deeper.

"Frank, now, please," Dragging up the barest hint of will-power, Calleigh grabbed his wrist and met his eyes. "I need you, now, please." Her fingers moved on their own to curl around the hard length of him, adoring the feel of his arms clenching. A long, slow stroke let her watch and feel muscles all over his body tighten and arch. //That's it, Frank, need me, want me.// "Frank,"

Finally, finally he hurried. Frank dragged her arms up around his neck, hooked her knee over his hip, and pressed inside her, slow and deep. "Oh, god, Calleigh,"

Perfection. This was everything she'd ever imagined … and more. He was holding her so close, hands so urgent and gentle against her skin, buried deep inside her with such a look of caring and heat on his face. Calleigh was home, safe in his arms and never letting him go again. //Frank,// Completely without thought, she ran her fingers up his throat and along his jaw, pulling his face down to hers for a kiss, for his kiss. //Love me, Frank, please.//

000


	7. Control, what control?

000

Chapter 7: Control, what control…

He adored this, every bit of it. Frank simply loved the feel of Calleigh in his arms. The smooth arch of her body against his chest. The tight, wet heat of her around his fingers. The hot, sweet depth of her kiss. The urgent pleading of her voice in his ear.

//Oh, sweet fuck.// The tight, stroking grip of her fingers around his erection. "Frank," //Oh, Calleigh,// She'd done it. Calleigh short-circuited his brain with the heat of her touch. She stripped him of all thought except her heat, the need to feel her. Holding her closer, Frank locked his eyes to her face, carefully pressing inside the most beautiful woman in the world.

//Darlin'// She was heaven around him, hot and wet and soft. And so damn small, he was afraid he was hurting her. "Oh, god, Calleigh," Frank watched her helplessly, needing to see pleasure on her face, to know she was okay. Calleigh was gorgeous, staring up at him with such heat in her eyes. Her hands moved, trailing along his jaw as her eyes dropped to his mouth. Calleigh groaned and licked her lips, pulling him down for a kiss.

//Calleigh,// Eagerly meeting each stroke of her tongue, Frank helplessly moved against her with a careful thrust of his hips. And her response… //Yes, darlin'// Calleigh angled her hips to take him impossibly deeper and dragged her nails over his back. "Frank, don't—ah—don't hold back. I, I need you." Her lips brushed his. "Need to feel you," Calleigh gave him a sweet little groan and flicked the tip of her tongue across his lips.

She was … incredible and so eager. And about to get exactly what she was asking for. "Hold on, darlin'," Adoring the smile on her face, Frank braced his elbows next to her ribs and plunged. Every inch of her body arched into his, her hands tightening on his back. //Yes, Calleigh, sweetheart.// The sound of her voice moaning in his ear, the warmth of her skin, the strength in every line of her body forcing his harder, deeper. //Heaven,// "Calleigh,"

Her hands clung to his shoulders as her eyes fluttered and her breath caught at the next hard thrust of his body into hers. Before his eyes, almost against his lips, Calleigh made the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. Something between a moan and a gasp. Frank would do nearly anything to hear that gorgeous sound again. And again and again. //Calleigh,// Plunging, Frank couldn't help a low rasp of his own at the feel of her body accepting his, holding him closer and tighter.

//That's it, sweetheart.// Calleigh was gorgeous, perfect, and close to shattering in his arms. //So close, darlin'// She was so close, but Frank needed more. He needed to feel every inch of this beautiful, strong woman tremble and shake and cling with pleasure. "Cal," He loved this, loved the feel of her body meeting every move of his, loved the heat and strength of her grip, loved the sound of her voice and the feel of her skin, her eyes, her smile. Frank loved her. "Calleigh, my darlin'" Helplessly, Frank cupped a hand against her jaw and found her lips with his own. He'd never get enough of her kiss, her touch, her. Sliding a hand up the back of her thigh, he changed the angle, needing to feel her go over the edge and take him with her. "Come on, Calleigh, show me." Her nails dug into his back as her body arched and trembled under his. So close, just a little more and those breathless little sounds on her lips would shout his name.

"Frank, please," //Not quite, darlin'// Not the sound he was looking for. So close. So close. Another kiss and another thrust closer, Frank locked his eyes to her face and stroked fingertips between them. That was it. Frank watched her eyes close and her neck arch. He felt the sharp edges of her nails and the tightening of her legs around his ribs. He heard her voice call out his name with just… that… sound…

//God, yes…// "Love you, Cal, love you, darlin'."

The desperate need to keep her close was the first thing to make it through the pleasure flooding him. The second thought was that he was probably crushing her. "Calleigh," Her arms tightened around his shoulders when he moved. Almost like she didn't want to let go. //Sweetheart,// Bracing an arm around her waist, Frank kept her tight against his chest and rolled to his back.

Her hair tickled his jaw as she snuggled closer and leaned in for a long, slow kiss. Mindlessly, his hands tangled in her hair to keep her lips on his. Calleigh pulled back just enough to see his eyes. "Frank," Her hands wandered over his chest and along his jaw. "Did… did you mean it, Frank?" He knew exactly what she meant. The words he couldn't help saying at the feel of her shattering around him. The words he meant with every fiber of his being.

Calleigh, strong capable Calleigh was looking down into his eyes, trembling and nervous. And needing him. "Calleigh, darlin', yes." His arms tightened, pulling her trembling body close against his chest, lips reaching for hers. Frank treasured the way she melted into his arms, responding so sweetly to his kiss. Stroking the curve of her cheek, he led her eyes to his, adoring the hope he saw there. "I love you, Calleigh Duquesne."

He felt the response shiver and tremble through every inch of her body as Calleigh smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck, and brushed her lips over his. "I love you too, Francis Tripp."

//Yes, my sweet Calleigh,// He couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak. All Frank could do was dive into her kiss and hold her tighter. She meant it. This strong, delicate, gorgeous, brilliant woman loved him. And he was never letting her go, ever, ever again.

000

He felt … amazing above her, inside her. Frank was holding her so tight, touching her, kissing her. Watching her face with caring eyes. His fingers cupped her cheek, his hands angled her thigh against his ribs. The next thrust drove her nails into his back and a gasp up her throat. "Come on, Calleigh, show me."

Pressure and pleasure swamped a whole new set of nerves. Calleigh clung to broad shoulders. So close. Almost… "Frank, please." She got her eyes back to his face in time to see him smile. He had a plan. And if she could breathe, Calleigh would've bet she was gonna love it. She was right. Frank's hand slid up her thigh and into the trapped heat between them, his fingers circling and stroking her most sensitive nerves.

The world suddenly turned white. For an instant Calleigh could feel everything: every inch of Frank's body against her, his lips against hers, his arms holding her, his fingers against her skin, his length buried inside her, his skin under her nails.

His voice in her ear. "Love you, Cal, love you, darlin'."

//Frank?// Calleigh helplessly clung to his shoulders and waist as Frank gave one last thrust and collapsed in her arms. //Frank,// Breathless, she held on tight to broad shoulders as her senses reeled and her mind whirled. Frank had said… that he… //You love me? Really?//

She'd almost caught her breath when he shifted over her, //No, not yet,// "Calleigh," Those strong arms tightened, keeping her body flush against his chest as Frank rolled to his back. Those hands rubbed and stroked her back and hips, warm and adoring. //Frank,//

Calleigh needed more contact, needed a kiss. Leaning closer, she reached for his lips with her own, loving the slow tangle of tongues and the urgent grip of his arms and hands. It felt like he meant it, warm and desperate. "Frank," She weakly pulled back, just enough to see his eyes, to watch his face. Calleigh needed to know, to believe it. She couldn't stop touching him, hands running up the strong muscles of his chest to his jaw. His eyes were hot as they met hers. It gave her courage. "Did… did you mean it, Frank?"

She watched the thoughts cross his face until his voice and his arms made her eyes fall closed. "Calleigh, darlin', yes." //Yes,// His kiss melted nerves all over her body, his hand dragging heat up the skin of her throat to cup her cheek. Frank's eyes caught hers. "I love you, Calleigh Duquesne."

Heat trembled through every inch of her body, driving a helpless sound from her throat and shiver up her back. //Frank, please.// Her arms curled around his neck as she fought to speak, brushing her lips over his. "I love you too, Francis Tripp." Hope spilled over into relief in his eyes. Then strong arms pulled her closer, a hand in her hair dragged her lips to his. Never in all her life had Calleigh needed a kiss this much, needed to touch and hold and taste. And Frank was just as desperate, muscles bunching in his arms as he deepened the kiss. //Oh, yes, Frank.//

000

"Hmm," Still half asleep, Frank tightened his arms around what he'd expected to be the warm silk of Calleigh's skin. Instead, he got an armful of cotton sheets and a soft pillow. No sweet curves or lean muscles pressed against his skin. No warm, soft hair caught in his hands. No Calleigh.

Forcing his eyes open with a groan, Frank pushed to his elbows, feeling cold invade his skin. "Cal?" The faint scent of coffee in the air gave him an idea of how to get warm. His Calleigh was in the kitchen, just waiting for him to sneak up and get his arms around her… and a kiss… and her arms around his neck. Maybe he could tempt her back to bed and really heat up.

Dragging his boxers on, Frank stretched and padded on bare feet towards Calleigh's kitchen. //Where are ya, sweetheart?// One more corner and he could … //Good sweet mother of god, darlin'.// Frank couldn't have drawn in a breath to save his own life. Calleigh, beautiful breath-taking Calleigh, was standing in her kitchen wearing absolutely nothing but his shirt. And despite how huge it hung on her, the fabric somehow drew his eyes to every curve of her body.

As she stretched up for … something the back edge of his shirt inched up her thighs. And Frank's brain melted and dripped into his fingers with the urge to touch, stroke, cling. His arms twitched with the need to squeeze, hold and press those gorgeous curves close. //Calleigh, darlin'//

He had to touch her. He had to get his feet moving and cross this room to slide all ten of his fingertips up under that shirt. He had to touch that gorgeous skin.

If only he could move. "Calleigh," Watching the shiver his voice caused move along her back didn't help his knees at all. The heated look on her face as she turned made his hands clench and his breath catch.

Yes, Calleigh Duquesne really wanted him, really loved him. And he had to touch her right now or his heart was going to beat its way right out of his ribs. "Come 'ere, Cal."

Silk, satin and fire. She was suddenly in his arms. Silky skin against his palms. Satin hair between his fingers. And fire welcoming him into a deep and desperate kiss. Her arms looped around his neck, her nails digging into his shoulders. Trying to get closer.

//That's right, Cal, get closer, darlin'// Without conscious thought, his hands moved under the edge of the shirt to slide along her thighs. "Frank, please," Every inch of her body strained closer, one leg tightening against his hip as she tried to climb higher. "Frank, I need to feel you." Her hips shifted rubbing against his desperately. "I need you, please."

Now, now he could move. "Yes, Cal," Wrapping both arms tight around her hips, Frank guided her knees past his ribs and moved towards the door. "I got you, my Calleigh. I need you." His lips trailed down the arched line of her neck as he rubbed both hands up and down her thighs and wrapped those legs around his waist. "Oh sweet Cal,"

"Frank," her hands clenched on his shoulders as her hips arched against his. "Don't you dare drop me." And then she tried to make him do just that. Calleigh dragged her nails along his shoulders and licked the pulse racing in his throat. She clung, and rubbed, and teased him.

"Calleigh," He had to… he needed. Suddenly, Calleigh's back was pressed to the kitchen wall. Frank held her hips still against his and opened the few closed buttons on his shirt. "You're torturing me, darlin'. All this gorgeous skin and you hide it from me." His fingers slid up her thighs, hips and ribs to the curves of her breasts. The whole time, his eyes stayed locked on her face, watching the pleasure fill her eyes. A groan crossed his lips as every inch of her body moved with his, against his. "Don't you want me touchin' you, Cal?"

"Frank, yes!" Calleigh dragged his lips down to hers. "And if you don't get us back to bed now, you'll see how much, right here."

//God, I love you, Cal.// "Come on, darlin', let's go back to bed." Shifting an arm to support her, Frank smiled into a kiss and carried his darlin' down the hall to the distraction of her skin against his.

000

The end


End file.
